


A Glance At The Future

by AshWinterGray



Series: The Alone Series [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Leaving, Lots of Angst, Reunion, Scars, Secrets, Time Jump, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: The original monster party is coming home eight years after the closing of the gate, but they all realized they forgot about an old friend. Now, the group of former monster hunters is fighting to find answers to far too many questions. But as Steve says; “They left” and that means they are out of the loop that involves the Upside Down. There are many regrets now, and the group is doing their best to make up for them. But is it enough? Especially when Steve’s new gaggle of kids wants them far away from Steve. And is Steve willing to let them in after they all abandoned him?Can be read as stand alone, but reading the others is recommended.





	A Glance At The Future

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this series, I actually wrote this part first. So it covers a lot of the other two stories, but you probably want to go back and read the others because there is stuff left as plot holes in this book. You'll understand once you start reading.

            Nancy had to take in a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the place she once called home. Jonathan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled back nervously. But those nerves were quickly gone as her mother’s arms wrapped around her.

            “Oh, Nancy,” Karen gushed pulling away and looking her daughter up and down. “You look gorgeous. And Jonathan, it’s so good to see you. Come in. Come in. The others are down stairs.”

            Jonathan and Nancy were quickly herded downstairs where several others were waiting, faces that they hadn’t seen in a long time. For all of them, it had been eight years since the gate closed. Nancy and Jonathan had lived in New York the past seven of those years. Joyce Byers had moved out to Maine not long after Will graduated high school, four years ago, fulfilling Bob’s final wish. The six kids of course, had mostly gone to college, though El was working on finishing catching up with her own degree. Hopper had moved out to Chicago after a promotion was offered about four years ago too. The group of monster hunters hadn’t seen each other in a long time, so there were hugs all around and a few tears. They mostly kept in touch, but this was there first reunion since they all decided to put the Upside Down behind them.

            “How is everyone,” Joyce, ever the mother, checked over each of them. “Have you all enjoyed yourselves?”

            There were nods of agreement as Will sank into his mother’s arms. It felt so right, the group back together again, but there was something off. And they all felt it, but none of them could figure out what. It wasn’t until a shout came from upstairs that it clicked.

            “Lev Harrington!” the voice of twelve year old Holly Wheeler screamed. “If you throw that one more time there will be no more cookies!”

            “No cookies?” a child’s voice cried back.

            “No cookies!” Holly snapped.

            It was like time stood still as the last name processed in their minds. Harrington. Steve Harrington was not here with them.

            “Where’s Steve?” El asked the question on all their minds.

            “Didn’t you invite him?” Mike turned an accusing finger on Nancy and Jonathan.

            “Us?” Nancy squawked back. “What makes you think I kept in touch with my ex-boyfriend. I thought Dustin would stay in touch with him!”

            “I was taking 24 hour classes,” Dustin cried out, throwing his hands in the air. “I regret that, but what makes you think I had time to get in touch with Steve?”

            It was Joyce’s frown and question that really sent a chill over the room.

            “Did anyone stay in touch with Steve?”

            If a pin had dropped, everyone would have heard it. The group of Monster Hunters had made a silent agreement years ago that they would put the events of the Gate behind them. Putting the Gate behind them meant putting Hawkins behind them. And as far as the group knew, Steve had not left Hawkins, which meant they had put Steve behind them too. None of them had talked to Steve in at least four years.

            “I thought there would be more excitement,” Karen hummed as she brought a tray of snacks to the basement. She frowned at their expressions. “What’s wrong?”

            “Mom?” Mike cocked his head. “Do you know what happened to Steve?”

            Karen brightened considerably. “He’s at work!” she beamed like a proud parent. “Oh! You should meet his son. He’s absolutely adorable. We call him Lev.” She turned to the stairs. “Holly! Lev! Could you come down?”

            “Coming Mom!” Holly called back as a scuffle was heard over head.

            The squeal of a little child reached their ears as Holly carried a little boy on her shoulders. He had bright, curly blond hair with dark brown eyes that seemed almost black. And despite the fact that his smile lit up the room, the group nearly deflated as they saw the little boy.

            “When,” Joyce tried softly. “When did Steve get married?”

            “He hasn’t,” Karen shook her head, smiling fondly at the little boy. “Steve adopted this poor little boy on a request of a friend. Doctor Sam Owens. You know him, right Joyce? I heard he helped Will with his trauma.”

            And the group paled considerably as their gaze shifted to the bandage around Lev’s wrist. They didn’t need to see what was under the bandage to know what was there.

            “Oh dear!” Karen gasped. “Is it really that late? Could you watch them please, all of you? I have to go pick up Casey from band.”

            “Yes,” El stated quickly. “We can watch them.”

            Karen beamed at them and was out the door. Holly was spinning in circles, making Lev laugh giddily. And it hurt, seeing this child with a burden and knowing Steve took on that burden alone. El moved first, her hand moving to her wrist and lifting up her jacket sleeve. Holly instantly stopped as she saw the numbers.

            “Look, Holly!” Lev cried excitedly. “She’s like me!”

            Lev lifted the bandage to reveal 012 on his wrist, glaring at everyone in the room. Holly didn’t flinch, didn’t say anything, just pursed her lips in a tight frown. At least, not to the group. Instead, she turned Lev around and sat him down.

            “Yes,” Holly nodded. “And remember, we must be very careful about who knows your secret, right?”

            “Right!” Lev said with a smile. Then he frowned, looking nervous. “Should I not have shown them?”

            “You can,” Holly nodded softly. “But remember what daddy said.”

            “Don’t show anyone without permission,” Lev quoted instantly. “Sorry.”

            Holly smiled and ruffled his hair. Then she went and hugged Nancy. “You were gone forever,” she hummed softly.

            “I know sweetie. I’m sorry,” Nancy cooed to her sister.

            “Don’t I get a hug?” Mike fake pouted.

            Holly laughed and punched his arm before offering a hug.

\---------------------------------

            Casey, as it turned out, was Steve’s adoptive daughter. She was not an experiment, but he had taken both Lev and Casey in around the same times. But no matter how much the group pressed, Karen wouldn’t say anything about how Steve had acquired the two children. Holly would just frown at them. Casey hadn’t spoken a word to any of them. Lev seemed content with following Steve’s rule. And even Karen would get all stiff whenever the question would pop up. But Karen would just smile at them all and expertly change the subject. It wasn’t until they were helping prepare dinner that the doorbell rang.

            “Oh, honey!” Karen’s alarmed voice rang out. “You look awful! Get inside before you give yourself a cold!”

            And suddenly, the group found themselves gasping as one Steve Harrington stepped in covered in some sort of gunk. A very familiar looking gunk. But there was a warm smile on his face as Karen practically dragged him inside, not at all caring for the gunk she was touching. Her gaze was weary and calculating, studying Steve closely.

            “Remind me never to go back to Virginia,” Steve joked as Karen laughed nervously. “Got my foot stuck, rookie mistake.”

            Karen suddenly huffed. “I don’t think there is anything funny about your line of work.”

            “You’re right,” Steve put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m sorry, Karen. Will you ever forgive me?”

            Karen just rolled her eyes as Steve gave a cheeky grin. It was odd, the familiarity the two had. And as Steve chuckled, his gaze finally landed on the group of people watching him from the kitchen.

            “Hey,” he waved almost shyly, awkwardly.

            But none of them had time to focus on the awkwardness of the greeting as three kids barreled towards Steve.

            “You’ve been gone _forever,”_ Casey spoke for the first time that day.

            Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “I was gone for a day and a half,” he mocked. “I’ve been gone longer, and you know it.” Steve sighed but smiled warily at his kids. “Let’s go home.”

            “I don’t think so,” Karen snapped. “You sir, are going to march right upstairs, wash off that gunk, put on some fresh clothes, and then you are joining us for dinner. No exceptions, no excuses.”

            Steve seemed to role his eyes again, but he obeyed. Holly was quick to get a mop as Steve trekked upstairs, a trail of gunk behind him. The group felt a little awkward and guilty, but Karen continued on as if nothing happened, making dinner with a bright hum.

            “Do you know what that looked like?” Dustin hissed to his friends. “What Steve was covered in?”

            “We know what it looked like,” Lucas hissed back. “The question is, why didn’t he tell us the gate was open again?”

            “Because we haven’t talked to him in four years,” Max hissed back. “He probably felt he couldn’t rely on us.”

            “Steve!” the strangled cry of Joyce Byers reached their ears as they all whipped around.

            Steve had finally come downstairs, clean, damp hair, sweatpants, and an unbuttoned flannel. And it was the unbuttoned flannel that was the mistake. On Steve’s chest was a grotesque web of scars and marks that could only have come from an attack. An attack from a wild animal. The group stared in horror as they took in the sight. Steve, however, quickly grew uncomfortable and began to button up the shirt faster.

            “It’s rude to stare,” Holly snapped, an angry note to her voice.

            “Holly,” Steve’s voice came off warning.

            But whatever warning Steve was trying to convey fell on deaf ears. Holly simply glared at the group and turned away. Steve just sighed. There seemed to be a lot of that tonight. He glanced warily at them, and it made them all shift uncomfortably.

            “Steve,” Nancy was the first to step forward. “What happened?”

            Steve seemed hesitant, biting his lip. Then he shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

            “Steve,” Hopper stepped forward, that sound of authority in his voice that could make anyone break. “Don’t just keep us out of this. We are as much a part of this as you are.”

            Well, everyone except Steve apparently. Steve did not waver under Hopper’s gaze or tone. He stared the man head on.

            “Are you though?” Steve said simply. Not a quip or an argument. Just a fact. “Face it Jim, none of you have been a part of this in a long time.”

            And that hurt. Because not only was it true, but “Jim” was almost beyond formal for a group of people that had gone through the end of the world together and always said “Hopper”. In that one sentence, it was like Steve had just disowned them. But again, Steve shut his eyes and released a sigh.

            “I’ll talk with my boss,” Steve stated simply. “Maybe I can throw you back in the loop, but for now, you won’t be getting any answers. So I suggest you stop asking.”

            The only thing not awkward about dinner was the kids constant chatting about their day, Casey and Lev both beaming at Steve with such admiration and Steve glowing with love for the two. Even Holly seemed rather attached to Steve. Karen managed to get everyone, but Steve, to discuss their lives so far. Steve just listened, not making comments or interrupting. And even though he was right there, the group felt like he wasn’t actually there. This wasn’t there Steve, and they wondered if their Steve still existed.

\-------------------------------------

            Karen was still evading the subject when certain members of the party left for their respective homes. Dustin, Lucas, and Max all went home while the Byers and Hoppers stayed at the Wheelers. But none of them got sleep that night. When they originally planned to all come back, it was meant to be a chance to move on and realize things were over. That they were safe. And Steve’s chest and two kids had been the exact opposite of their plans. In fact, things were going so oddly, none of them were actually prepared to wake up to the next surprise.

            “Thanks a bunch Mrs. Wheeler,” a familiar voice said as the group woke the next morning. “You know how he is. He probably would have burned the house down by now if I didn’t demand a key.”

            Tommy H, the old high school bully, was standing in the Wheeler’s foyer. Karen had clearly just handed him a wrapped pan of something as he balanced it on his arm. Karen was smiling back.

            “Honestly,” Karen shook her head almost fondly. “Steve knows how to take care of others but can’t take care of himself. I had to make him stay for dinner last night or I doubt he would have eaten anything.”

            Tommy chuckled. “I better hurry,” he said with a grin. “These are the best fresh.”

            “Take care Tom,” Karen waved as the boy dashed out of the house.

            “Was that?” Nancy asked, unable to finish her own sentence.

            Karen just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen as the stove went off. Holly was already in the kitchen, setting the table and pouring glasses of juice. She only cast them a glance before having to turn her attention back to the cups as one wobbled. Ted was there too, moving to greet his children in a way that was clearly a show for their other guests. Both Nancy and Mike wished that he would have ignored them. It would have been better.

            Breakfast was a pleasant affair, despite Ted’s lack of interest. Stories not told at dinner were told at then.

            “Can I have Steve’s address,” Mike blurted out. Holly stopped eating and Karen seemed rather startled, but neither said anything. “It’s just.” Mike was lost for words. “It’s just.”

            “He took care of us,” Will pipped up. “We want to see him again. You know, actually get a chance to talk to him. He was too tired last night.”

            Karen seemed to purse her lips, a definite no on her face, and Holly’s grip on her cup tightened. But it was Ted who actually verbally responded.

            “Sure, Mike,” he said almost enthusiastically, clearly faked. “Just get me a pen and paper and I can write it down.”

            Karen looked between startled and like she would murder her husband in that moment. But it was Holly that startled everyone. She slammed her cup down and stormed completely out of the house. Karen went into the living room not even a minute after her daughter left. Ted just wrote down the address.

\------------------------------------------

            To everyone’s surprise, Holly was already at Steve’s house, sitting with Steve’s kids, Erica Sinclair, and a boy they didn’t know. Erica was the first to glare at them.

            “Get. Out.” Erica said simply but dangerously.

            “Seriously,” Lucas scowled back. “You’re going to do this now. You don’t even know what is going on.”

            “I know more than you do!” Erica shot back with a rage even Lucas hadn’t seen. “You left! You left him to fight alone! You don’t even know what happened to Steve! You don’t know why he does what he does now! You don’t even know about-”

            “Erica!” the unknown boy yelled frantically. “Too far! Too far!”

            “What’s too far?” Steve’s voice came from the back of the small house.

            Steve stared at the many people in his small living room as Tommy H. walked out from behind him. Steve was in fact, shirtless with several bandages coiled around his chest. His left ankle was also wrapped.

            “Um,” Steve said awkwardly. “Hi? You’re in my house.”

            “Well the door was open,” Dustin pointed out.

            Steve frowned at that, his body stiffening, almost rigid. Tommy seemed unfazed by all of this and shoved what could only be one of Karen Wheeler’s biscuits in Steve’s hand.

            “I told you I can’t tell you anything,” Steve grumbled as he shoved the biscuit in his mouth.

            “You left,” Erica said again. “You aren’t a part of this anymore.”

            “Erica,” Steve snapped. “Enough.”

            None of the children on the floor stopped glaring. Except Lev, who was staring at everyone with big, wide eyes. Tommy leaned over and whispered something to Steve.

            “Listen,” Steve ran a hand over his face. “I’ll talk to some people. Figure things out. I promise. But please, just stop. There is nothing you can do.”

            Erica, Holly, and the boy were quick to usher everyone out of the house, and a few moments later, the rest stepped out. Tommy quickly climbed into his own car and sped off.

            “I’m sorry,” Steve said, his hand on the door but not yet looking at them. “But Erica is right. You left. And the less people involved right now, the better.”

            “We have more right to know than anyone,” Max snapped. “We’ve been there since the beginning. And if this is the Upside Down then let us help. We’ve fought it before.”

            Steve’s expression was pained as he turned to look at them. But he said no more, sliding into the car with his kids and driving off. Holly, Erica, and the boy had already biked off. And none of them knew what to say.

\-----------------------------------------

            “Ah!” yet another familiar voice greeted them. “Steve told me you were all back in town.”

            “Doctor Owens,” Hopper nodded at the man. “Good to see you again.”

            The group had eventually decided to just drive around town before settling at Benny’s for lunch. They weren’t sure who was running the old fast food joint, but the burgers were better than they remembered.

            “Yes,” Doctor Owens grinned back. “But I’m afraid I can’t stay plenty of work to do at Hawkins Lab.”

            Nancy’s brow furrowed. “Didn’t it get shut down.”

            “Of course,” Doctor Owens kept smiling “But after, recent events, Hawkins Lab has reopened as an environmental facility. Monitoring the waste in Hawkins and keeping things safe. Someone had to do it. Only took us a year and a half to get permission from the residents. You all can come visit if you like.”

            “Why?” El asked, her voice deadly flat.

            “To show you the work,” Doctor Owens shrugged. “And, uh, fill you in on what happened. While you were away?”

            That was an offer they really couldn’t refuse. Before they knew it, the group was off. The atmosphere of the lab had changed. Though still setting El on edge, people were calmer, kinder, and the feel of the lab had shifted. Doctor Owens led them through a series of hallways and too a room with several monitors. Several, very familiar monitors that made the group shift uneasily. Doctor Owens stared at them with a bit of regret and pity.

            “Three years ago,” Doctor Owens began, “the gate opened again. And we were not ready for what came out.”

\----------------------------------

            Too many people had gotten involved. Far too many. The gate had opened and the demodogs and Demogorgons had just come rushing out. There was far too little they could do. Far too many people saw. The government had seen the sign but ignored them until it was too late. Several military men lost their lives, even Officer Callahan had lost his life to the events that had taken place. But when everyone else panicked, Steve Harrington kept a team together and they stood against the Mind-Flayer. Steve nearly lost his life, would have lost his life had it not been for an experiment that Doctor Owens uncovered. Her name was Seven, and she saved lives that day. It was still unclear as to if the Mind-Flayer had died, but judging by the odd behavior of the creatures still breaking through, they assumed it had at least been fried.

            The people involved, those who followed Steve, consisted of: Doctor Owens, Officer Powell, Officer Callahan, Erica Sinclair, Shawn Hanks (the boy the group met), Karen Wheeler, Holly Wheeler, Murray Bauman, Tommy H, Carol, Casey, and Seven. A small group, but it was enough, in the end. Now Steve worked for Hawkins lab as a “clean-up crew”.

            And with the readings, Steve’s work was almost done.

\-------------------------------------

            “He’s been working to clean up this mess this whole time,” Doctor Owens chuckled fondly. “And he’s got several people taking care of him too. Really, there isn’t much to worry about. He just got tangled in some vines recently. Light bruising.”

            “You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust your medical skills,” Joyce answered curtly.

            “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t let the Doc look me over.”

            Steve stood in the door, clad in all black and leaning against the door. He seemed undisturbed by the group this time, but still wouldn’t look at them. His gaze was directed at the monitor, glancing over it.

            “Oh no you don’t,” Doctor Owens stood up. “I know that look. You aren’t going anywhere until that bruising heals. And don’t argue. You are definitely hurt more than you let on.”

            Steve just chuckled and turned to the group. “Guess we can talk now.”

            El was up first, wrapping her arms around her former babysitter and letting out a pained sob as she felt the scars.

            “Why didn’t you call?” El demanded softly. “Why didn’t you ask for help?”

            Steve frowned, looking away. “I”

            “Steve,” Joyce stepped forward. “What’s wrong honey? You can tell us?”

            Steve just shook his head and stepped back. Away from them.

            “He had no way to reach you,” Doctor Owens said softly. “We kept hoping at least one of you would call. Hoped someone would leave a number. But you never did. None of you left Steve or your families, people to call. Even if he didn’t want to be, Steve was alone.”

            And it was with that truth that brought Steve’s six kids, who were no longer kids, to hold him close in a hug he hadn’t had in a long time. A hug he let himself melt into

\------------------------------------

            It was raining, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care as he stood there. His kids were in the car with Tommy and Carol, watching as Steve made his way among the familiar paved path. The last markers of the dead surrounded him as he walked to a few he knew quite well. Names spread out in this partial path of graves.

_Callahan “A brave officer through and through”_

_Terry Ives “May she finally be at peace”_

_Kaya “It will never truly be the end of the journey so long as you have hope”_

Several other names filled the area, soldiers and towns people who lost their lives because of this. But these three specifically had given their lives to stop the Mind-Flayers. Steve stared at them, reading the names and quotes over and over. He couldn’t bare to look at the dates. They were too painful a reminder.    

            A hand, a familiar hand, threaded into his own.

            “I should be with them,” he breathed out. “I should have died with them.”

            A second hand tilted his face and he looked into the sky blue eyes of the girl before him. Her black hair still didn’t quite reach her shoulders, even with the rain, but Steve stared at her features, her scares, taking it all in.

            “No,” Seven insisted.

            “Sev,” Steve breathed out. “Sev.”

            He leaned forward, falling into her embrace as she clutched him close. That feeling fell around him. A feeling of peace as she let her powers curl around him. It was like a hug, this feeling that had kept him grounded the past two years. Kept him from slipping. Seven’s gift was one that brought both peace and destruction. Psionic Manipulation was what Doctor Owens called it, the ability to manipulate the mental waves. Shawn had compared it to Jean Gray. But Steve felt it was warmth, home. Like arms wrapping around his stomach. And as the feeling washed over him, he released a shaky breath.

            “I want food,” Seven said after a moment.

            And Steve laughed as they both walked to Steve’s car.

\------------------------------

            They held Christmas at the Wheeler’s. All of them, everyone’s families. Everyone involved and the families of those involved. El latched onto Seven the moment they met, and the six kids Steve had once protected were all insistent on spending time with Steve. But they were going to leave. Although it was clear Steve was happier with them there, with everyone spending time with him, there was a pained shadow that crossed his face whenever he thought no one was looking. They were looking. They noticed, they made sure to notice now. And it hurt to see him so lost.

            But Christmas was here, and Steve was the happiest anyone had seen him in years. So everyone else was happy too. No one saw it coming, not even Seven with her powers. Not until Steve was down on one knee, looking up at her with all the love he felt.

            “Will you marry me?”

            The response was whispered, so softly and gentle. It was like a breath. And Steve heard it ring in his head the moment it left her lips.

            “Yes.”

\----------------------------------

            “Guess you guys will have to come back for the wedding,” Tommy said as he took a drag from his cigarette. “He’d be heart broken if you weren’t there.”

            Carol hummed back. “You should have seen him when Karen said you were coming home. Acted like a puppy for weeks and then broke down because he wasn’t going to be able to tell you anything.”

            “Is that why Erica was mad at us?” Max asked softly.

            Carol and Tommy both nodded as they leaned into each other. Tommy and Carol had married not long after the gate was closed. Neither liked to talk about the story of what made it official, but no one was going to press either. Steve was in the Quarry, pants rolled up as he watched Lev and Casey dash about in the water. Nancy and Jonathan sat on the hood of Jonathan’s car as Joyce and Hopper shared a blanket they sat on. The six sat on a separate blanket as Tommy and Carol shared a chair, Carol in Tommy’s lap. Even Seven was present, perched in a tree, which they were assured was completely normal. The group was told it was a picnic, just a get together.

            “Seriously though,” Tommy pressed. “Leave your numbers and address for him. He really wants you at the wedding.”

            Before any of them could say anything, Steve gave a shout to declare lunch to his kids. Lunch was pleasant, just simple chatter among them as they ate and laughed. But suddenly, for everyone to see, as lunch ended, Steve’s face gained that pained look. Seven’s hand reached forward, entwining with his own as he released a pained breath.

            “I wanted to give you each something,” Steve insisted. “Before you go.”

            “Steve-” Jonathan tried to protest.

            But Steve held his hand up. “Just this once,” Steve insisted. “Before you all leave and forget me again.”

            He wouldn’t let them say anything, wouldn’t let them speak. Just pulled out ten boxes from a bag that had been untouched. Inside each box were letters, to them.

            “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted to tell you guys,” Steve said quickly. “After you left. Jonathan and Nancy have more because they have been gone longer. I just-I-I wanted you to have them. I wanted you to have something to remember me by, when you leave again.”

            “Steve you idiot,” Mike growled out, making Steve flinch, unable to meet their gaze. “You dumb idiot!”

            Steve was roughly yanked off the ground, and there were protests from Tommy and Carol. But Seven did not move. Everything would be fine. Whatever Mike was going to say or do would be fine, because Seven hadn’t moved. And suddenly, before Steve can process it, Mike is hugging him. Gross sobs wracked the younger boy’s body as he buried his head in Steve’s chest.

            “You idiot,” Mike sobbed. “After what we did to you? How can you think this was your fault? None of it was your fault, Steve. None of it. We should have been there. You needed us, and we weren’t there. You idiot. You dumb idiot.”

            There was an awful lot of sobbing and hugging after that and Steve was beyond confused the entire time.

\---------------------------

            Steve left to go on a two day “clean-up” mission. It didn’t last two days. It lasted two weeks. By that point, even Doctor Owens was in full panic mode. Because no matter what anyone did, _no one could reach Steve or Seven_.

            So yes, there was a general bout of anxiety over literally everyone. Surprisingly, on the Sunday that started the third week of their absence, Murray Bauman came back. Murray was going around the U.S. trying to make sure that any gates not on the radar were found. Thankfully, Murray had not found any such gates and had spent a lot of time at UFO bars. It was nice to see him again, at least for Nancy and Jonathan, but the best part was when he opened the back of his car. A severely bruised and scared Steve and Seven were in his back seat. They were quickly taken to the hospital. After much arguing from everyone, Steve and Seven were kept in the same room. Steve woke up first.

            A smile spread on Steve’s face as he looked at everyone. “It’s dead.”

            That was all Steve said before he fell unconscious again. As it turns out, Steve and Seven had found something far greater with the gate they chose to close. They found the Mind-Flayer. It had taken a week to kill the thing and almost another week to find help.

            But they actually did it. All signs of the Upside Down were officially gone. After nearly ten years, starting in 1983, it was finally over.

            What followed was a short, sweet little wedding between Steve and Seven. After they were healed of course, but it was nice. A symbol for the new times starting Upside Down free. Steve was the happiest he had ever been since he could remember. The only time he could remember being even remotely this happy was when he dated Nancy or had those special dinners at the Byers. They were putting off their honeymoon. Because the wedding was over, and Steve wanted to say goodbye.

            It was dinner at the Wheeler’s when he bid them the best in their lives and wished them well wherever their journey would take them. Karen had to personally leave the table and Holly wouldn’t eat a bite of food. Seven didn’t say anything, didn’t react. But there was blood dripping from her nose.

            “Did I tell you I got a job,” Dustin said suddenly.

            A watery smile appeared on Steve’s face. He shook his head, smiling fondly. Just like old times.

            “No,” Steve said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “Where at buddy? Probably some place high up right?”

            “Well,” Dustin shrugged. “I guess so. It is for the government.”

            “That’s great,” his voice did crack this time. But Steve was smiling, his grief mixed with his joy for his little buddy. Well, not so little anymore.

            “Steve,” Dustin pressed softly. “I got a job here. At Hawkins Lab.”

            Steve suddenly bulked. “No,” Steve shook his head. “Dustin, no. You can go wherever you want. Don’t let me hold you back. Please don’t let me hold you back.”

            And it was so desperate, so broken. This was not what any of them had expected from Steve. They expected him to be happy, overjoyed.

            “Steve, honey,” Joyce said softly crouching in front of him. “We love you so very much. I want you to always remember that. And we are so, so sorry we left.”

            “No,” Steve shook his head again. “I don’t want to hold you back. That’s why I let go the first time. I knew I would never see you again except on a blue moon. I knew I would never see any of you again. And I was okay with that. You need to move on, need to be your best. I know you can’t do that here.”

            “Who says I can’t do that here?” Dustin scoffed.

            Steve shook his head again. “Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you are staying for a reason other than me?”

            Nobody could answer that question and look Steve dead in the eyes.

\-----------------------------

            Steve sat in a recliner, watching as the TV flickered gently. Casey, his daughter, was in the other room, making him dinner. She never once complained about taking care of him. And Lev was on his way, eager to see him. And it was okay. Everything was okay.

            Steve Harrington was 56, and he was dying. His old injuries had caught up with him, leaving him practically immobile. Seven was gone, killing the Mind-Flayer all those years ago had caused a tumor on her brain. It had been too late to remove it when they finally found it. She hadn’t lived long, but she was happy in her last moments. And Steve would be joining her soon.

            A coughing fit had both Casey and Lev at his side, and Steve smiled at his two adult children.

            “I love you,” Steve hummed softly. “Both of you.”

            Then the world went black as Steve released his final breath.

\---------------------------

            Waking up young after a dream like that was a little more than alarming. But there were two young adults next to him, one crying as they let go of his hand. And, oh, there was Seven, alive and breathing. The one, a girl, turned to the other and whispered something fiercely. The other, a boy, just nodded.

            The problem was, Steve had no idea how he and Seven even got on the ground of this warehouse. But he was far too tired to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate English.
> 
> You can say lead or lead. You can say read or read. And it is just all around frustrating.


End file.
